


A look into the destructive habits of drunkard horses, by way of Bill Murray.

by RebeccaOkay



Category: BoJack Horseman, Russian Doll (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, an idea i made on the spot at 5 am, i liked writing fanfics les do it again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaOkay/pseuds/RebeccaOkay
Summary: A horse walks into a bar.The bartender asks, "A horse walks into a bar.{Set during Season 5 of Bojack Horseman. Set after Season 1 of Russian Doll. Spoilers for all of Bojack Horseman and Russian Doll.}





	A look into the destructive habits of drunkard horses, by way of Bill Murray.

_"Bojack? Bojack, can you hear me? Boj-"_

Bojack Horseman, a washed up television star from the popular 90's sitcom Horsin' Around, woke up to the sun glaring in his eyes, and his one-sided enemy, Mr. Peanutbutter, staring and panting right in his face. He seemed to be in the back patio of his house.

"Bojack! You're finally awake!"

Bojack groaned and sat up. He felt especially hungover today, yet he can't seem to figure out what happened last night to make him like this. He doesn't remember drinking, throwing a party, or anything.

"I wish I wasn't," Bojack snarkily replied.

"Look, Bojack, it's your birthday today, right?"

"Oh, christ, it is?"

"Yesirree, and lemme tell ya, Boj, it's gonna be the best birthday you'll ever have!"

"Look, you know I hate my birthday. Every year I get to be yelled at that I'm getting older and one day I'll die alone with nobody by my side. You think I enjoy that?"

"Well, with your ol' pal Mr. Peanutbutter, it's going to be one birthday you gotta enjoy!"

Bojack groaned and rolled his eyes. He would love for Mr. Peanutbutter to just leave him alone and not do anything for his birthday party, but he knew he couldn't do that. Mr. Peanutbutter seemed to have some sort of secret power, one that let him do anything he wanted. Bojack had to go along with it, if he liked it or not.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll celebrate my stupid birthday. But at least let me get over my hangover first," Bojack replied.

"Attaboy!"

Bojack and Mr. Peanutbutter walked into the kitchen, as Bojack dreads what's to come.


End file.
